


Red

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post Coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He was terrified of the red claiming her.
Relationships: Julie "Finn" Finlay/D.B. Russell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Red

Red is the colour of blood, everyone's blood, her blood that has been spilt more than it ever should have.

Sometimes, Finn's blood haunts his dreams. Dark crimson pouring from her body until it consumes her.

Red was the colour of the wine in the glass Barbara threw at him in the last days of their marriage. D.B remembers the sound of smashing. He understood her anger.

He was never home. Work and going to the hospital to sit with Finn were his only priorities. It consumed his life until he couldn't see her anymore. The failure of their marriage was definitely on him.

Red is the colour of Finn's duvet that he's lying under right now. She's at his side. Ever since she came out of the hospital they have shared a bed. He tells himself it's to make her feel safe, but they both know that it's to make him feel better. That her waking up from the coma wasn't a dream.


End file.
